Coração Sonserino
by Slytherinay
Summary: Tom Riddle não possuía muitas alegrias na vida, mas uma certa castanha pode mudar isso. Amélia tinha a vida perfeita, ou pelo menos era o que inicialmente pensava. Amélia têm 17 anos, tem uma amizade interessante com o misterioso Severus Snape, porém esta amizade pode lhe custar muito caro... Os segredos da magia podem certamente intrigar, entretanto te encrencar também. E agora!
1. Chapter 1

Eu e meus discípulos, mesmo que ocorram vários obstáculos, desde que não se crie a dúvida no coração atingiremos naturalmente o Estado de Buda, iluminação, não duvidem dos benefícios do Sutra de Lótus, mesmo que não haja proteção dos céus, não lamentem a ausência de segurança e tranquilidade na vida presente. Embora tenha ensinado dia a e noite a meus discípulos, todos criaram dúvidas abandonaram a fé. O que é costumeiro no tolo é esquecer nas horas cruciais o que prometera nas horas normais.

(Nitiren Daishonin)

Eram quase três e meia da manhã, acordei com um horrível pesadelo. Coisa que normalmente nunca possuí. Geralmente minhas noites costumavam serem um pouco menos perturbadora. Desapareci do escuro de meu quarto mergulhando na penumbra do salão comunal da Sonserina.

Inicialmente ele estava vazio. A lareira costumadamente acesa estava apagada e havia uma ou duas tochas impedindo que a grande sala mergulhasse em uma escuridão total. Aproximei-me do sofá e franzi o cenho ao notar que ele já se encontrava ocupado.

-Severus?! –minha voz soara grogue. O garoto levantou os olhos opacos. Como era horrível vê-los sem o brilho habitual. Ele parecia espantado por eu ter-lhe pego fora da cama, se bem que eu também estava. Depois do choque ele suspirou.

-Apenas sem sono!

Seu murmúrio fora fraco e sem emoção me sentei ao seu lado, ele lia um livro cujo nome não me dei ao trabalho de guardar, pois tinha certeza de que era algo relacionado á poções, já que ele era o gênio nessa matéria.

Severus Snape era um garoto quieto. Era alto, com olhos e cabelos incrivelmente negros. Era inteligente e quase não saia para a luz do sol, passava a maioria do tempo ou em seu dormitório de monitor ou na biblioteca, nos feriados não saia de Hogwarts e sempre andava com um misto de preocupação, imponência e mistério.

-Pois não é o único! –dei um sorrisinho mínimo. E então suspirei. –Malditos pesadelos. –resmunguei enquanto inclinava minha cabeça para trás e fechava os olhos com força. Senti seu olhar sobre mim. Passamos um bom tempo assim, o silencio predominava na sala.

-O que perturba seu sono, Diggory?!

-O mesmo de sempre! –bufei. –Não sei por que Lúcius sempre aparece na pior parte!

Ele riu. Não me surpreendi. De certa forma apenas em minha presença ele tomava essa liberdade. Coisa que demorei muito a conquistar.

-Ele é seu inimigo, não é?! –eu ri.

-Uma monitora chefe não pode ter inimigos, Severus!Não seria uma boa ideia!

Ele praguejou.

-Lá vem você de novo! –abri meus olhos e o encarei quase que o questionando. Não éramos do mesmo ano, mas agíamos como se fossemos. Éramos grandes amigos. Ele cursava o sexto ano com excelentes notas e eu o sétimo com aceitáveis.

-Sei que tem muita gente que você odeia, Severo! –ele revirou os olhos fingindo voltar a atenção para o seu livro, endireitei-me e o fitei. –Mais não é exatamente deste modo que a vida funciona!Você não pode desdenhar de ninguém, mesmo que até mesmo eu deseje muito mal a alguém isso refletirá de volta para mim, como já ocorreu com você!

Ele suspirou silenciosamente. E levantou os olhos em minha direção. A cor opaca implorando por piedade.

-Por favor, Amy, esse assunto de novo não!

-Tudo bem, desculpe-me! –ele sorriu minimamente agradecido. Apanhei-lhe o livro e fitei a capa fazendo uma careta. –Propriedade do Visgo do diabo?!Sério?

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

-Inicialmente procurei-o apenas para fazer uma pequena pesquisa, acabou produzindo trinta centímetros!Comecei a me interessar, normalmente apenas para adicionar em pequenas poções, mas acabou como interesse mesmo!Fiz uma dose de Félix Felicis e outra que decidi fazer um protótipo! –das vestes ele retirou um pequeno frasco. E me entregou.

O conteúdo era púrpura e mexia-se freneticamente arranjando um modo desconhecido de escapar do vidrinho. Meus olhos vidraram de curiosidade.

-O que ela faz?! –eu sorria á pergunta. Sempre adorava as experiências de Severus. Eram intrigantemente interessantes.

-Bem, permite um viagem de alguns anos no tempo!Eu desejava que conseguisse de séculos, porém seria suspeito pegar uma grande quantidade dos estoques de Hogwarts!

Eu o fitei, cética.

-Sério?!

Ele riu com minha surpresa e assentiu uma vez, meus olhos voltaram para o protótipo.

-Santo Merlim! –sussurrei.

-Não é tanta coisa, Amy, é apenas um protótipo, nada que o ministério já tenha criado! –arqueei uma sobrancelha sem olhá-lo.

-Pode ser, Severus!Mais você recriá-lo! –o olhei completamente espantada. –É algo inacreditável!

Ele apenas deu de ombros e se levantou.

-Bem, faça bom uso!Tentarei aperfeiçoá-la!Mais agora tenho que dormir, amanhã tenho o primeiro tempo de voo!Boa noite, Amy!

-Boa noite, Sev!

Disse pouco antes de ele desaparecer no corredor rumo ao seu dormitório. Voltei meus olho para a poção e sorri abertamente.

-Severus... –suspirei. –Você é um gênio!

Não me lembro, muito bem depois daquela cena. Só sei que me vi caminhando rumo ao quarto naquela mesma noite tonta de sono. Lembro de que afundei na escuridão do quarto de monitor chefe e guardei a poção junto ás minhas coisas antes de apagar.

#

Levantei cedo na manhã seguinte, ou pelo menos me forcei a levantar. Minha cabeça doía como se um balaço houvesse acertado-a em cheio. Arrastei-me até o banheiro de meu quarto voltando minutos depois com uma poção para dor de cabeça. Severus sempre me perguntava de meu estoque, verificando de sempre repor algo que eu precisava.

Nunca achei necessário, mas agora agradeço por sua preocupação. A poção fez efeito imediatamente o que me causou certo alívio já que minha primeira aula era Aritmância, a matéria mais chata de Hogwarts, pelo menos para mim que apenas conseguia um ótimo em todos NIEM'S.

Arrastei-me para o salão comunal principal para tomar pelo menos um café da manhã rápido, já que ainda acordara adiantada para a maldita aula.

-Nossa, credo que cara é essa?! –exclamou Lily me encontrando no corredor, dei-lhe língua enquanto entrávamos no salão.

-Não amola, Lílian!Tive pesadelos de novo! –resmunguei enquanto caminhávamos. Lílian aproximou-se de meu ouvido.

-Lúcios?! –bufei, foi o suficiente para ela começar a rir. –Isso vai virar amor, Amélia, confie em mim?!

-Nem morta!

-O que vai virar amor, meninas?!-Amos aproximou-se de nós enquanto paramos entre a mesa da Sonserina e Grifinória e Tiago levantava-se. Amos passou o braço ao redor de meus ombros enquanto Tiago fazia o mesmo com Lílian.

-Hey, Cooper! –cumprimentou Tiago fazendo um rápido High Five com Amos.

-Fala ai, Potter!

-Nada, querido!Eu estou apenas dizendo a Lily que os sonhos dela podem ser campos de flores comparados aos meus! –Amos riu.

-Isso é verdade!

Concordou Tiago. Apontei-o a Lily como se tivesse razão, a ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Deem um tempo! –resmungou sentando-se, Tiago riu, mas a seguiu.

-Ei... –Amos puxou-me para ele, senti minhas bochechas corarem violentamente. Seus olhos cinzentos fitaram-me penetrantemente e eu encarei-os sentindo meu coração martelar no peito. –O que acha de visitarmos o café da madame Poddifoot? –eu sorri com sua atenção.

-Tudo bem!O passeio de Hogwarts é nesse fim de semana?

-Sim!Nos encontramos á noite então e amanha não se esqueça é a final de quadribol! –ri divertida.

-É claro que é!Vou te fazer comer poeira! –ele revirou os olhos.

-Pago para ver!

-Vai me dever dez Nuques! –ameacei, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ironicamente.

-Eu paguei o triplo no nosso primeiro encontro!Aquelas flores que você jogou em mim custaram cinco galeões!

Gargalhei.

-Você era um imbecil na época! –ele soltou-me colocando as mãos acima da cabeça.

-Eu tinha 11 anos! –meu sorriso se alargou.

-Eu sei, por isso era um idiota! –ele riu e suas mãos enlaçaram minha cintura trazendo-me para mais perto. –Eu tenho que comer, Amos!Tenho que ir pra aula!

-Só um, vai! –pediu com cara de cachorrinho sem dono, revirei os olhos e suspirei enquanto ele ria e cobria minha boca com a sua. Assim que sua boca encostou-se a minha um choque elétrico me percorreu como sempre, meus braços instintivamente o envolveram e eu abri os lábios permitindo sua entrada.

Ficamos assim por poucos minutos até separar-nos e ele me fitar com o reconhecido brilho no olhar. Aquele que desde do primeiro ano que ele possuía ao me fitar. Sorri e então o empurrei dando-lhe as costas e indo me sentar ao lado de Sev.

-Bom dia! –murmurou ele enquanto eu me servia quase me esquecera de cumprimentá-lo.

-Ah, desculpe-me Sev!Bom dia! –ele arqueou uma sobrancelha deixando o livro que lia de lado por alguns momentos.

-A língua de Cooper prejudicou seu raciocínio, Amy?! –dei-lhe um tapa leve pela insinuação ele esboçou um rápido sorriso.

-Menos, Snape, menos! –ele voltou a atenção ao seu livro como se não quisesse ter me escutado.

Era interessante o fato de quando estarmos á sós eu sempre o chamar de Severus e ao público sempre por apelidos carinhos ou seu sobrenome, era um paradoxo que até mesmo Amos explicou que não queria compreender. Amos era uma cara legal, namorado amoroso e amigo companheiro. Severus também o aprovara assim que eu lhe contei, ao terceiro ano que desenvolvera um sentimento por suas tentativas incessantes de tentar me conquistar.

Mais só aceitei seu convite de encontro no quinto ano onde de um jeito completamente romântico e fofo ele me pediu em namoro em Hogsmeade, desde então estamos juntos. Ele e Sev se dão muito bem, apesar de nunca terem trocado uma única sílaba entre eles. Sev balançava a cabeça em um comprimento e Amos devolvia a educação. Era sempre assim.

Amos, diferente até de Lily não criticava minha amizade. A apoiava totalmente. Não tinha ciúmes de Severus e até deixava escapar algumas vezes que queria uma amizade saudável com o sonserino, algo épico.

Quanto a Lily... ah, eu sabia de sua história. Foi no segundo ano que ela deixou Severos de lado e aproximou-se dos marotos. Brigamos feio naquela época. Ela estava chateada com Sev, mas eu não lhe dei razão. Disse que estava sendo injusta. Ela não me deu ouvidos.

Sev escutou a discussão e assim que o vimos ele correu, Lily ameaçou ofendê-lo e eu lhe saquei a varinha. Ela me ofendeu dizendo que eu não tinha coragem, ofendeu minha casa. Visitei-a no dia seguinte na ala hospitalar. Desde então ela critica Severus, e eu a sua atitude.

Mais as alfinetadas não demoram muito, e eu a deixo falando sozinha para conversar com meu amigo Sev. Ela não fica muito feliz com isso, infelizmente como é de característico de minha casa sou vingativa até o ultimo suspiro, não faço nada para mudar. Digo a mim mesma sempre que o remorso me abate que ela esta provando de seu próprio erro. Até hoje é um conforto válido.

Depois do café eu e Sev seguimos para a sala, atravessamos os corredores em passos ágeis. Achamos uma briga do segundo ano no terceiro andar. Eu tive que resolver já que Severus zombou que como a monitora chefe era eu, ele não se envolveria. Acabou que mandei um expelliarmus nas duas crianças e um cara de lesma em sua direção que saiu pela janela.

Os pequenos se dispersaram, e Severus passou o resto do dia me chamando de castanha esquentada. Quando o jantar finalmente terminou suspirei pesadamente seguindo para os corredores. Sev me pedira para cobrir seu turno enquanto trabalhava no seu invento, não pude recusar lembrando-me de todas as vezes que ele me fizera o mesmo favor.

O começo foi tranquilo. Quando já eram quase meia noite escutei um estrondo fazendo eco pelo corredor. Estava próxima á biblioteca, de onde viera o som. Entrei com a varinha em punho. Escutei vozes, todas masculinas.

-Seu imbecil! –reconheci a voz de Potter. –Cuidado!

-Ele não tem culpa Tiago!Mais que droga, quanta velharia tem por aqui! –bufou outra que reconhecia conforme me aproximava. –Tem certeza que o seboso não vem pra essa ala hoje?!

Reconheci a voz anasalada de Pettigrew. O único Grifinório que eu o odiava. Escutei um outro barulho abafado.

-Cuidado, Pedro!Isso vale uma fortuna! –dobrei um corredor avistando os desordeiros.

Travei a mandíbula enquanto reconhecia rosto por rosto. Sirius Black, um aluno exemplar, mas que desandou desde que começou a andar com Tiago. Pedro Pettigrew, o bocó que derrubou um vaso de mandrágora dentro da sala do diretor, Remo Lupin, um grande amigo de Sirius que apesar das companhias continuava quieto e longe de problemas, até agora. Tinham que ser todos Grifinórios, revirei os olhos, era de se imaginar.

Tiago tinha um lumos em sua varinha. Enquanto tinha a cabeça enfiada junto com os quatro em um livro empoeirado próximos a seção reservada. Suspirei silenciosamente, mas Pettigrew conseguiu ouvir, esse bocó.

-Vocês escutaram isso?!

-O que? –perguntou o aluado do Remo. Agora entendia o porquê se dava tão com a Ninfadora.

- Shh! –Tiago levantou a varinha, atento, eu estava a poucos passos de onde eles se encontravam. –Fiquem quietos! –ele deixou o livro de lado e começou a andar. Esperei ele me alcançar, mas mesmo atento o pateta não me viu trompando em meu corpo para só depois levantar a varinha, desarmei-o em feitiço não verbal. Remos, Sirius e Pedro gritaram, enquanto Pedro correu para dentro da seção reservada, mas eu a tranquei antes o fazendo gritar ainda mais e encolher-se escondendo a cabeça entre as pernas enquanto praguejava ajuda.

Tudo foi rápido demais, coisa que não deu-lhes tempo de conseguir assimilar meu rosto. Sim, eu queria ir mas me mantive impassível quanto tudo se silenciou e eu ergui a varinha para meu rosto, murmurando.

-Lumos!

Minha voz provocou um gemido sofrido de Pedro e assim que eles me assimilaram os dentes de Potter trincaram.

-Amélia! –ele parecia irritado.

-Isto não é hora para uma pesquisa importante, Tiago! –eu acenei uma vez iluminado todo o cômodo e apagando a luz da varinha. –O que vocês... –todos escutaram o choro sofrido de Pedro. Nós quatro viramos a cabeça para a porta da seção e vimos uma grande bola balançando-se para frente e para trás. Murando palavras repetidamente.

-Eunaoqueromorrereunaoqueromorrer! –Remus segurou uma risada, enquanto começava. O que pareceu um urro, ou sei lá o que. Eu suspirei e aproximei-me de Pedro achando-me para tocá-lo ele estremeceu ao meu toque. Ele era um garoto bonito, um pouco gordinho o que o fazia parecer exatamente uma bolinha quando se encolhia.

-Pedro, shhh, você não vai morrer!Ninguém vai matar você! –expliquei em uma voz doce. Ele levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para me fitar.

-Você promete?! –falou com uma voz chorosa. Às minhas costas ouvi um grunhido irritado.

-Eu prometo! –ele enxugou as lágrimas e eu estendi a mão levantando-nos juntos. Eu soltei sua mão enquanto ele se juntava aos amigos. –Agora poderiam me explicar o porque vocês estão violando regras da escola depois do toque de recolher?!Uma conduta vergonhosa para você, Tiago!Logo você a quem Dumbledore tanto presa.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo! –resmungou. Acho que ele estava mais vergonhado de ter sido pego.

-É, eu realmente espero que saiba!Espero que saiba também exatamente sua desculpa que vai dar para Dumbledore, logo depois que eu contar o que acabei de ver!Amanhã mesmo o senhor se encaminhe para o gabinete, receio que perderá seu novo dormitório assim como seu distintivo. –os dentes dele trincaram novamente, no auge de sua raiva. –Espero que... –fitei o livro desgastado e voltei a ele que sobre os óculos redondos fitava-me com ódio. –Realmente que tenha valido a pena!

E então passei por eles seguindo para saída, mas escutei um pequeno som grave como de um vidro caindo, mas sem se quebrar. Virei-me em um átimo sabendo exatamente o que seria, mas Tiago já havia apanhado, analisando o conteúdo púrpuro da poção de Severo.

-O que é isso?!Um daqueles inventos malucos de Snape? –eles riram. Meus olhos se arregalaram focado no recipiente que já se encontrava trincado e com a força que Tiago o segurava não suportaria muito tempo.

- Me devolva?!

-Por quê?!Você vai me entregar ao diretor não é mesmo?Vai me tirar algo, porque não direitos iguais?! –um sorriso malvado surgiu em seu rosto. Meus batimentos aceleraram.

-Eu não conto nada!Só me devolva!

-Olha pessoal... –ele levantou o fraco, virando-se para os amigos. O fraco trincou mais uma vez e eu perdi o controle.

-Cuidado seu imbecil! –bradei nervosa, estendendo a mão para o frasco. –Me devolva!

-Olha a cobrinha finalmente mostrando as presas! –sorriu.

-Chega de papo, Potter!Devolva-me o fraco, agora! –ele riu.

-Ás vezes você age como uma velha de 1944 sabia?! –ele não percebeu, mas o frasco que segurava mudou sua cor de roxo para um preto sombrio, engoli em seco. Ele percebeu minha apreensão. –Ta, esquentadinha!Vai brincar com sua poção de runas vai! –ele me lançou o frasco que se tornou verde no caminho, assim que chegou á minha mão trincou-se e liberou seu conteúdo escorrendo por minhas mãos.

-Seu idiota! –bradei olhando para a poção destruída. Quando levantei os olhos, eu estava sozinha. Estava na mesma biblioteca, mas não havia ninguém lá além de mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram derrepente. Não, isso não é possível. –Lupin?! –olhei em volta. –Pettigrew?! –sem resposta. –Black?! –silêncio.

Bufei.

-POTTER?! –não obtive nada em resposta. Parei por um minuto e então apavorada abaixei meus olhos para a poção que ainda encharcava meus dedos. Eu me esquecera de um detalhe crucial. Aquilo era uma poção do tempo, se não havia ninguém ali... O desespero me abateu.

-Droga... Droga... Droga!

-Algum problema, Srta?!

Virei-me e encontrei um garoto alto, com cabelos negros e olhos de verde escuro opacos, uma cor incomum mais interessante. E algo que mais me assustou, ele tinha o mesmo uniforme que o meu, apenas com um acessório a mais, um distintivo de monitor chefe, o mesmo que brilhava em meu peito, assim como no dele. Meu pensamente no primeiro momento resumiu a situação. "Estou encrencada"


	2. Chapter 2

Uma pessoa inteligente resolve um problema...

Um sábio o previne...

Albert Einstein

**Capitulo 2**

-Ah, boa noite Sr...

-Tom, Tom Riddle! –franziu o cenho confuso. Eu esbocei um pequeno sorriso.

-Ah, sim!Sr. Riddle bem... –os olhos dele desceram para o broxe de monitora eu o segui e o tapei. –Ah, isso?!Não é nada!Alguns pirralhinhos do segundo ano resolveram se divertir comigo esta noite! –levantei as mãos manchadas com a recente poção. –Como pode ver!

Fiz uma careta para meu próprio estado. Sev, você estava me devendo uma. Suspirei pesadamente.

-Se você não se importa, eu vou voltar para meu dormitório a fim de tomar um banho!O dia foi longo!

Dei um sorriso amarelo. Ele não disse nada por alguns segundos apenas avaliando algo, talvez a mim, não soube direito.

-Tenha uma boa noite Srta...

-Diggory, mas não gosto do meu sobrenome!Chame-me de Amy, me chamo Amélia! –dei-lhe em sorriso doce, ele assentiu uma vez sem me dar resposta. –Boa noite Tom!

Passei por ele e estava saindo quando escutei a sua voz.

-Não gosto do meu primeiro nome!

Parei no batente da porta. Já tive um colega chamado Tom, ele não gostava também.

-Bem, um nome do meio talvez? –ele negou com a cabeça. Eu me aproximei. –Então como prefere?

-Riddle!

Neguei com a cabeça.

-É grosseiro chamar alguém pelo sobrenome!Não é como se eu não gostasse de você! –ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não me conhece, como pode gostar?

Eu ri.

-Para um monitor chefe você parece saber muito pouco!Não se preocupe, acharemos um apelido para você!

-Não gosto de apelidos!

Puxa, ele parecia de mal humor.

-Tudo bem, vamos ficar com o Riddle!Não queria te irritar! –suspirei.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e então eu, pensando que não obteria resposta, fiz menção de sair, mas ele falou.

-Se importa tanto, me chame de Tom! –eu abri um pequeno sorriso e então assenti com a cabeça.

-Obrigada, Tom!Bem, boa noite! –ele assentiu também uma vez. Então, deixei a biblioteca.

É claro que ele era mal-humorado. Seus olhos opacos indicavam isso. A cor obscura mostrava que ele não teve lá uma vida fácil. Mais para uma primeira conversa, achei que me sai muito bem. Ele pareceu confiar em mim no momento. Sorri inconscientemente e logo me vi parada em frente á porta do escritório de Dumbledore.

De quando ele ainda lecionava transfiguração. Bati apenas duas vezes antes de a porta abrir-se revelando um homem alguns anos mais novo do que me recordava. A barba menor e os cabelos ainda prateados e não grisalhos. Mais seus doces olhos continuavam o mesmo sobre os óculos meia-lua. Não impedi o sorriso que inundou minha face. Merlin, eu sorria demais.

-Sim?!

-Boa noite, Sr Dumbledore!Desculpe-me por acordá-lo tão tarde ou interrompê-lo, mas eu realmente estou com sérios problemas! –quando terminei de falar já não tinha mais o sorriso idiota. Ele reconheceu que o assunto era sério e liberou espaço.

-Entre e fique á vontade!

Assenti e entrei. Não tinha nada de muito diferente da sala que viria a se tornar da professora Keira. Dei uma boa olhada em tudo antes de sentar-me em frente sua mesa e esperar ele fazer o mesmo. Assim que ele sentou-se, entrelaçou os dedos apoiando os braços na mesa e olhando-me curioso.

-Receio que não a conheço, Srta! Mesmo que esteja vestindo, se não me engano, nosso uniforme Sonserino!Nunca a vi no castelo!

Dei-lhe um sorrisinho desanimado

-Não, professor, o senhor não me conhece e não está enxergando errado!Eu realmente não... –refleti por um segundo. Como não deixar tão chocante?Bem, acho que isso não era uma alternativa. –Sou... Desta época!

Ele franziu o cenho e então, eu suspirei.

-Simplifique, Srta...

-Diggory, professor!Sou Amélia Diggory e não sou do ano de 1944, mas estudo aqui!Na verdade sou de 1962, mais periodicamente, uma aluna do futuro!

Suas orbes se ampliaram.

-Santo Merlin, mas como veio parar aqui, criança? –suspirei.

-É uma longa história, professor!Receio que a genialidade de meu melhor amigo cobrou-me preços altos!

-Como?

-Eu tenho um melhor amigo de minha época, professor!Ele é muito inteligente!Especialmente em poções... –abaixei meus olhos para minhas mãos que agora estavam brilhantes sobre a pouca luz do cômodo. Voltara ao seu estado natural ao que se parecia. Levantei-os novamente para Alvo. –Bem, recentemente ele desenvolveu certa receita importante!Estudou as propriedades dos ingredientes e criou ago inimaginável!Uma poção do tempo!

-Meu Merlin!-ofegou Dumbledore. Eu também sorri lembrando-me do invento.

-Bem, ele me deu um protótipo enquanto tentava evoluir ainda mais, tentando transformar anos em séculos ou talvez milênios. Não duvidei que conseguisse, mas meu erro foi levá-la comigo durante todo o dia!E como pode ver... –fiz uma careta. –Não acabou muito bem!

Levantei minhas mãos púrpuras. Dumbledore franziu o cenho.

-Srta. Diggory!Não há nada em suas mãos! –meus olhos se arregalaram. Ótimo, agora além de ser estranha, passaria por louca daltônica ainda por cima. Meu dia não podia melhorar.

-Bem, ao que parece depois que ela seca, fica invisível para olhos fora do contexto, mas isso não me parece tão importante!Apenas quero saber se o senhor acredita em mim!

-Mais é caro!A senhorita tem explicações á altura, mas... –ele se levantou procurando algo em suas gavetas. –A senhorita tem ideia de como poderá voltar ao seu tempo, isso é claro se a senhorita pretende voltar!

-Que absurdo professor! –protestei. –Poderia causar um buraco negro do espaço tempo alterando gradativamente o futuro!Recuso-me a fazer tal coisa!

Ele pareceu se dar conta da horrível proposta e então sentou-se novamente apanhando o pergaminho e uma pena rabiscando algumas palavras rapidamente.

-Suspeito Srta que deveremos demorar em conseguir transportá-la de volta para seu tempo então sugiro que a Srta passe certo tempo por aqui! –ele levantou os olhos fitando meu uniforme. –Creio que infelizmente já tenha sua casa!

Fiquei confusa por certo momento até me lembrar de curiosamente do fato que o professor Dumbledore era Grifinório. Diretor ao que se pareceu.

-Ah, sim!Claro! –dei um sorriso condescendente. –Não seria muito proveitoso eu ter uma seleção adequada já que encontrei Tom Riddle logo que cheguei!

Os olhos cristalinos de Dumbledore adquiriram um brilho de interesse.

-É claro!Sr. Riddle sempre levou muito a serio suas obrigações, mas receio que desta vez ele nos causará problemas!

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Oh, não professor! Ele foi muito gentil comigo!Ele não causará passatempo nenhum!Posso construir uma amizade amigável com ele se o senhor preferir! –Dumbledore colocou a mão no queixo intrigado.

-Sr. Riddle é um aluno muito aplicado Srta Diggory, mas um pouco fechado!Riddle não reage bem a aproximações o que o torna um tanto antipático e claro antissocial!

Um sorriso de interesse tomou meus lábios. Essa descrição era de Severus Snape, meu melhor amigo desde o segundo ano. Lidar com gênios difíceis era minha especialidade.

-Não se preocupe professor!Tom é apenas um garoto mal compreendido ou então lida com problemas familiares, ele não pode ser tão impermeável!

-Não se engane pelo rosto bonito do Sr Riddle, Srta Diggory!Ele promete fazer grandes coisas, só tem que elas só beneficiem a ele mesmo!

Eu ri divertida.

-É claro professor!Ele é um sonserino!È isso que fazemos!Beneficiamos a nós mesmos!Não se preocupe, professor! –sorri docilmente para ele. –Tom não é impermeável, provarei isso pelo senhor!

Dumbledore sorriu.

-Ao que parecem vocês tem muito em comum! –disse abaixando os olhos para meu distintivo.

Ah, é claro. O distintivo.

-Oh, Merlin!Sem dúvida, Tom não ficou muito satisfeito com isso e nem se convenceu com minha desculpa rápida!Provavelmente ele achou que eu brincava de ser ele ou algo parecido, porque sua expressão ao ver o distintivo não foi das melhores!

Dumbledore franziu o cenho.

-Por que se refere a ele pelo primeiro nome, Srta Diggory?

Segurei uma risada.

-Puxa, bem... –frisei os lábios. –Ele me pediu para chamá-lo assim!

A expressão de Dumbledore mudou completamente. Se tornando ilegível para mim.

-Curioso!Realmente muito curioso!Ele pediu?

Fiz uma careta.

-Não exatamente, professor!Disse para ele me chamar de Amy, á que não era uma questão de formalidade!Tomei a liberdade de chamá-lo de Tom também, porém ele argumentou que não gostava do primeiro nome, disse que preferia ser tratado de Riddle... –suspirei tomando fôlego ao me lembrar da cena. –Eu não concordei. No fim ele permitiu eu ficar com Tom mesmo!Achei muito atencioso da parte dele! –dei de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

Ao que se pareceu Dumbledore estava maravilhado. Como se eu houvesse feito algo impossível. Bufei internamente, mas que exagero.

-Meus parabéns Srta. Diggory!Recio que Hogwarts tenha um novo trunfo! –ele levantou os olhos para a parede acima da porta olhando o relógio. –Grande Merlin, mas que distração a nossa!São quase onze horas!Acho que a senhorita deve se recolher e amanhã me encontre em frente á gárgula. Falaremos com Dippet!Ah, receio que vai precisar disto!

De dentro de uma gaveta ele retirou uma muda de roupa dos anos quarenta. Um vestido bege com saia rodada e um casaquinho de mesma cor.

-Oh, obrigada, professor!

Levantei-me pegando a roupa e me dirigindo á porta, ele me acompanhou.

-Bem, tenha uma boa noite Srta!Encontrará o Sr Riddle em algum lugar dos corredores!Creio eu que se não encontrá-lo esbarrará com o Barão Sangrento! –ele fez uma careta. –Meu Merlin, este homem deve ter agonizado antes de ser sepultado!Nunca presenciei tanta antipatia, mal humor e irritação!

Um meio sorriso tomou meus lábios, isso estava virando um terrível hábito. Dumbledore balançou a cabeça tentando livrar-se de tais pensamentos.

-Tenho uma curiosidade, professor!

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

-Diga, criança!

Olhei-o estudando cada movimento atentamente.

-O senhor tem medo de Tom, professor?!

Um leve semblante surpreso ultrapassou seus olhos. E então ele olhou-me brevemente divertido.

-Não Srta Diggory!Não tenho medo do Sr Riddle, mas temo ao pensar no que acontecerá se esse menino de apenas 17 anos aprimorar essa genialidade jovem e não saber usá-la para o bem!

Franzi a testa. Ele abriu um doce sorriso.

-A ganância visita às mentes dos alunos sonserinos, cara Amélia!Tom como herdeiro não deseja passar sua existência em sigilo!Receio que esperamos grandes coisas de Tom Marvolo Riddle!

Engoli em seco. Herdeiro de Slytherin?Era uma surpresa. Marvolo?Esse nome não me era estranho. Ignorei e deu um sorriso tranquilizador a Dumbledore.

-Bem, boa noite professor! –ele assentiu e então me afastei virando o corredor sobre seu olhar.

Tão rápido quanto pude distinguir, fui lançada na parede mantendo-me presa por mãos fortes em meus braços. Não pude registrar nada naquele momento, apenas encarei frias orbes verdes escuras. Seu rosto a poucos centímetros do meu e ele tinha um brilho assassino em seus olhos opacos. Engoli em seco.

-Futuro não é mesmo?

-Olá Tom! –agradeci por minha voz não falhar naquele momento. –Desculpe-me não era seguro contar-lhe naquele momento, mas suponho que você não demoraria a descobrir!

-Não! –foi quase um rosnado.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros.

-Não é educado machucar uma dama, Sr Riddle!Não é preciso violência aqui! –eu fui audaciosa o bastante para encarar seus olhos diretamente e ao falar, surpreendi-me com a sinceridade expressa em minhas palavras. –Eu contarei tudo o que queira saber!

Empurrei-o delicadamente, ele deixou-se ser afastado sem quebrar o contato visual. Havia descrença em seu olhar.

-Eu não confio em você!

-Talvez não!Mais deseja ao contrário não deixara chamá-lo pelo nome!Logo você, herdeiro de Slytherin! –arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ele continuou inexpressivo o rosto congelado.

-Comecemos sobre como você veio parar por aqui!

Revirei os olhos.

-Não vamos passar por isso de novo!Sei que você ouviu boa parte da conversa!

-Sim, vocês estavam interessados mais em mim como um assunto do que seu suposto problema!

Eu o fitei irritadiça.

-Como você bem sabe, eu não sou daqui especialmente, porém preciso de algum tempo para poder descobrir um modo para voltar para o meu tempo! –ele assentiu.

-Com a ajuda de Dumbledore você pode ter alguns bons problemas, eu conheço outro modo mais fácil e mais rápido!

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Não me sugira magia negra, Tom!Eu vim de uma forma se eu voltar de outra é provável que eu não sobreviva!Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu não quero um buraco negro no espaço tempo!

Ele refletiu por um momento.

-Como sabia que era isso? –dei um sorriso egocêntrico.

-Por favor, somos Sonserinos, sei como você pensa, assim como você sabe como eu penso!Conseguimos prever movimentos e você... –eu balancei cabeça de modo indiferente. –Vamos combinar, por sua postura perfeita, é bem óbvio que você tenha um interesse a mais por magia negra! –dei de ombros. –Eu não me importo, mas admito que sem dúvida artes das trevas é sem dúvida muito interessante!

-Você é uma sangue-puro meio incomum não é mesmo! –eu sorri.

-Como sabe que eu não sou mestiça! –ele revirou os olhos.

-Mestiças geralmente não me desafiam, Amy!Elas simplesmente correm! –arqueei uma sobrancelha. Que convencido, mas infelizmente ele estava certo.

-Sim, talvez pra uma família tradicional de sangue puro seja mesmo incomum!

Ele abriu um sorriso mínimo, como Sev fazia no começo. Mais eu tinha a leve impressão de que ver Tom sorrindo abertamente fosse melhor do que imaginava, bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Bem, sugiro que descanse, amanhã nós terminamos nossa conversa! –eu assenti e ele me deu as costas, quando ele estava afastado eu o chamei.

-Tom! –ele virou-se. –A senha!

-Buque de mandrágoras!Precisa que eu a leve até seu quarto também? –sua pergunta foi retórica mais um sorriso sarcástico abriu-se em meus lábios.

-Faria essa gentileza? –suas feições endureceram.

-Não pode estar falando sério! –gargalhei.

-Seja menos sério, Tom!Você precisa de uma diversão! –ri novamente. –Nos vemos amanhã, Tom!Encontro-o no salão comunal para o café da manhã! –dei-lhe um último sorriso antes de virar-me e tomar o caminho para as masmorras. Não resisti ao impulso de olhar para trás. Entre as sombras pude ver brilhantes olhos opacos e dentes incrivelmente brancos e alinhados.

Fingi não notar, mas ao virar o corredor não pude deixar de pensar que se Dumbledore achava Tom uma cobra ardilosa e eu conseguira provocar-lhe um sorriso, talvez duas cobras se entendessem melhor do que um leão e uma cobra, afinal isso atiçava o instinto de sobrevivência. E num covil um ajuda o outro, claro se todos forem cobras. Bem, talvez eu me desse bem aqui... E só talvez, Tom tivesse uma amiga verdadeira.

Bem, eu seria uma alternativa...


End file.
